<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship Emeralds by soapeb0ne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949019">Friendship Emeralds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapeb0ne/pseuds/soapeb0ne'>soapeb0ne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antarctic Empire, Gen, No beta we die like Wilbur by Phil’s blade, Suicidal Thoughts, TW: Suicide Mention, its really sad I’m sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapeb0ne/pseuds/soapeb0ne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil goes to visit Tommy in his loneliness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship Emeralds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok I’m sorry this is so sad I am just really enjoying the newest arc ok. </p><p>Also I have some stories written that aren’t relevant anymore. Should I post them anyways?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy POV</p><p>As Tommy felt himself just about to drift out of consciousness, he heard a quiet ping from his communicator. The blond held it up to his face and saw one whisper from a familiar name:<br/>
: hey Tommy. What are your coordinates? I have something for you. </p><p>Tommy sighed. He felt his heart ache for his dad. A voice at the back of his mind told him that he didn’t care, that he was just talking to him because he pitied him. The voice of reason took over as he messaged Phil the coordinates. Tommy walked out to the entrance of Logsteadshire. His body was shaking in the cold. As he saw the familiar figure in the distance, he let out a breath. </p><p>Tommy felt a warm arm touch his cold shoulder. Phil wrapped a cloak over his shoulders and walked him into the small kitchen area. For the first time in weeks, Tommy looked into his dad’s eyes. Phil’s expression was filled with concern. Tommy knew he looked like shit: his eyes were heavy and he had a permanent sad expression glued onto his face. His dad’s hand came to the side of his face, burning him with its warmth. “Oh my god,” Phil said, his voice soft, “Tommy. What’s happened to you?” Tommy leaned into the hand, holding tears back from the overwhelming feeling of another human being. </p><p>“Hey Phil,” Tommy said, his voice much shakier than usual. He watched as Phil’s expression melted into sad joy from hearing his son’s voice. The older blond pulled his hand away to pull a small emerald from his pocket, handing it to Tommy. Tommy accepted the gift and read the engraving on it that read “Friendship Emerald”. His eyes started tearing up, and for the first time in days, a small smile could be seen on his face. “Thanks, dad,” Tommy said as he put it in his ender chest.</p><p>Tommy leaned against Phil, holding onto him for dead life. Phil accepted the tall boy into his arms. The boy closed his eyes, feeling a warmth from his chest he hadn’t felt since he left Tubbo. “Hey Phil,” Tommy said, “Could you possibly show me where the Blaze Farm is? I want to make another ended chest.” The older perked up, quickly saying “Yes” and standing both of them up. As they walked to the portal, Tommy softly smiled, finally in the presence of someone who cared about him. </p><p>As the two walked through the portal, a Ghast shot a fireball at them, startling them both. Phil quickly equipped his shield and shot it out of the sky. As Phil turned to Tommy, the symbol on the shield became apparent to him. His sight became shakey and out of focus. His breath became labored. He never thought he would see the symbol of the Antarctic empire again. </p><p>Tommy’s mind began to blur as he walked towards the ledge. The voice in his mind was screaming, taunting him and telling him he was right. Phil never cared about him because nobody cared about him. “Tommy, what’s going on?” Phil said, voice confused from the sudden change in attitude. Tommy looked down into the lava below, the thought of jumping swirling in his head. He could hear Phil screaming in the distance, but his focus was on the lava below him. He felt so cold, and the lava looked so warm. Maybe if he was gone the people he cared about could feel happy. </p><p>Phil grabbed Tommy’s shoulder, turning the younger around. “Tommy, what are you thinking?” He said, his voice frantic, “You could have died!” The taller blond pushed the hand off of his shoulder. “What if I want to, Phil?” He said, his voice filled with rage and exhaustion. Phil pulled Tommy into a tight hug, tears slipping down his face. Tommy pushed the older away. “I remember what that symbol means, *Phil*,” Tommy growled, “Don’t act you want me around wearing that fucking symbol.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>